This invention relates to insoles for footwear and, more particularly, to a custom molded insole for ski boots or other footwear, as well as a process and kit of materials for making such insoles.
Because the human foot differs from person to person, footwear is typically mass produced to fit a range of feet including various differences and abnormalities. Hence, such footwear does not properly accommodate all feet. Problems with proper fit are greater with more rigid footwear such as ski boots. Such problems include looseness or sloppiness resulting in poor ski control due to movement of the foot within the ski boot, as well as rubbing, chafing and foot fatigue. In order to overcome such an improper fit and reduced ski control, many persons compensate by overtightening ski boots to prevent undue foot movement. Overtightening cuts off circulation in the foot causing the foot to become cold, sore or otherwise totally uncomfortable.
Numerous types of insoles and orthotic appliances fitted to the foot have been proposed to overcome the above problems. In addition to attempting correction of improper fit, many such devices attempt to correct foot/leg/knee alignment to a perceived "norm" such that the fitted insoles or orthotic devices hold the foot and leg in a "corrected" position.
Two theories of fitting such insoles and devices have typically been followed. A first theory advocates fitting or molding of an insole material to the foot when the foot is in a non-weight bearing condition, i.e., when a person is sitting and the foot is suspended. Such insoles require the taking of an impression of the foot bottom, the preparation of a positive replica of the foot from such an impression and the forming of an insole from that positive. Alternately, an insole material is cast or molded directly to the foot with a vacuum enclosure or the like while the person is sitting. In all of these methods, the resulting insoles tend to support the foot in a non-natural position which is different from the foot position which results when weight is placed on the foot. Accordingly, it is believed that such devices do not provide all the advantages or correction for which they have been promoted.
A second theory advocates the forming of insoles while a person bears weight on the foot. It is believed that such insoles come closer to providing the proper foot position and control when used in a ski boot or other footwear. However, known methods of weight bearing insole production have used various types of forming cushions and/or knee/leg alignment devices which either do not produce a natural foot position or produce insufficient detail of the bottom of the foot. In addition, numerous of such prior methods require the artificial buildup of various areas of the molded insole with extra material to accommodate for pressure points on the foot and the like.
The present invention was conceived in recognition of the above problems and shortcomings of prior known insoles or molded orthotic devices for ski boots or other footwear.